An Interview with Cindy Lou Who
by cherri-choco
Summary: Morgan Freeman interviews a small girl, named Cindy Lou Who, who was no more than two.


This is just a class assignment for English. I liked how it ended up, and I got Morgan Freeman to interview her.

Enjoy.

* * *

Here at It'snotreal Weekly Magazines, we like to celebrate Christmas with traditional interviews of iconic characters. And I, Morgan Freeman, am about to interview with a young memorable character from _Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. _With me today is little Cindy Lou Who, who is no more than two. I will ask Cindy of what the Whos did on that faithful day. What the Grinch did to Christmas for the first time.

Freeman:

Hello Cindy, how are you today?

Cindy:

Why very oh so good, Mr. Freeman. I just got back from the little town of Where, where my cousin Wendy'O Where lives.

Freeman:

How wonderful, little Cindy. Do you have any other close relatives that live in the town of Whoville?

Cindy:

Oh yes! My brothers Grundy, Louie, Harris and Ted, Stinkers, Franklin, and my little brother Ned! He is the youngest, no more than one!

*Cindy giggles at this thought*

Freeman:

*Chuckles along with Cindy*

Those are a lot of brothers! So what do you and all the other Whos do every Christmas?

Cindy:

Christmas? Well we do many things. Every Who down in Whoville hangs a mistletoe wreath right by the door. And we hang stockings right under the chimney. We hang ornaments, cookies, and a big golden star right on the tree in every house! On the bright morning of Christmas day, all the Who children would rush for their toys! We would make a lot of noise! Then every who gathers at the village center and feast on Who-pudding and rare Who-Roast-Beast. After all the feasting, the tall and the small would come together and hold hands around the big tree. It was my favorite part because we would start singing.

Freeman:

It must seem like a joyous celebration. But do the Whos care about any other holiday?

Cindy:

What other holidays, Mr. Freeman? The Whos only like to celebrate Christmas every year because it's the only time we can be with our families. The rest of the year is work, work, and work. And the Who children learn, learn, and learn. The Whos do not care for any other holidays than Christmas. It's always the most important holiday of the year to us. And Santy Claus comes by too!

Freeman:

*Morgan has a bewildered look on his face, but continues with his question*

Do you like Saint Nick?

Cindy:

You mean Santy Claus! And yes! I always act like a good little Who so Santy Claus can bring me gifts.

Freeman:

Have you ever met him?

Cindy:

Yes. He came down the chimney at my house on Christmas Eve, and took many things. Including our Christmas tree. I asked him why he is taking our Christmas tree. He told me there is a light on our tree that does not work, and he will take bake to his workshop to fix it. Then he sent me back to bed with a drink. But Santy Claus looked different that Christmas day. He was green and probably mean. Then my mommy told me the day after Christmas that was really the Grinch!

Freeman:

Do you know about the Grinch, Cindy?

Cindy:

*Cindy nods her head*

But when my mommy told me, I did not know who the Grinch was. He was a big mean, green, and sour man that lived in a cave nearby. He never liked Christmas.

Freeman:

After learning the Grinch was a big mean man; did you care about the Grinch?

Cindy:

Yes.

Freeman:

Really?

Cindy:

The Grinch can be mean and grumpy, but he must be lonely in that dark cave. He should be loved along with the other Whos, especially during Christmas. That's what Christmas is for. Sharing it with people who are mean and nice.

Freeman:

That is very touching Cindy. Though that one night when Santa Claus came and took everything, that was the indeed the Grinch. But the Whos, how did the Whos react to all of the Christmas items being taken?

Cindy:

The Whos did not care at all. Mommy said we do not just celebrate Christmas with feasts and presents. We have each other, so that is Christmas to us. When Christmas arrived that morning, we still gathered to the big tree and held hands. Then we sang.

Freeman:

I see. So the Whos still carried on with their tradition of singing at the big tree in the center of Whoville. But what about you being the only witness to The Grinch's actions? Did you tell any other Whos you saw the Grinch take all the presents?

Cindy:

No. I was confused over if that was Santy Claus when it happened. But it did not matter. I really enjoyed that Christmas. Even when the Grinch came back with all of the presents and food! He was honored by the greatest of Whos to carve the roast beast.

Freeman:

And that would add an end to a great story. I would like to meet the Grinch one day. It was grand to meet you today. Have a merry Christmas, Cindy.

Cindy:

It was great to meet you too, Mr. Freeman. Have a great Christmas too!

* * *

Review if you want.


End file.
